


stormy heart for stormy heart

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [148]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Gen, Magic Revealed, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's learning all kinds of things tonight. Too bad he'll die before he can do anything about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stormy heart for stormy heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title: stormy heart for stormy heart  
> Fandom: Leverage  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Gilgamesh  
> Warnings: AU  
> Pairings: pre-OT3  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 415  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Leverage, Eliot/Hardison/Parker, Eliot confesses that he fights more than just people

Alec quietly panics, cycling through anything he knows about vampires - not much, since he focused on sci-fi instead of horror. He never got all that into Buffy, and he's been too busy to watch True Blood, even though Rogue sure grew up hot -

Focus, focus, the head goon - vampire, what the fuck? - is looking at Parker again, and that's so not cool, because ever since the first fang showed, she's been cowering on the floor like she knows something.

She's _Parker. Of course_ she knows something.

"How much like the movies is it?" he asks, crouching down next to her, trying to rein in his fear.

"Only magic kills 'em," she says. "But I'm not magic. You aren't, either." She looks up at him. "I think."

"Nope, not magic at all," he whispers. Shit. Magic's real, too.

He's learning all kinds of things tonight. Too bad he'll die before he can do anything about it.

"You morons!" the boss-vampire roars suddenly. "I told you - check all claims before bringing any food home." He touches one of the goon-vamps on the face and the vampire explodes.

Huh.

The rest of the goons back away, heads low.

Something cuts through the air and three of the goons burst into flames.

"He's magic," Parker says, uncurling and bouncing to her feet.

Alec can only watch in shock as Eliot cuts a swath through the vampires until it's just him and the boss left.

"You owe me," the vampire says. "I made you what you are."

Eliot laughs.

The vampire shouts, "Don't you dare!"

Eliot's hand moves, quick and sharp, and the vampire doubles over, screaming.

Well.

The vampire collapses; Eliot leans down to touch the back of his head and says gently, "Burn in the lowest ring of the Pit, Old One." Eliot straightens up and waits until only ashes remain before turning to look at Alec and Parker.

"C'mon," he calls. "Let's get out of here."

Parker rushes over, glomping him. He catches her and holds her tight, eyes still on Alec. Alec goes slower, unsure. Vampires and magic and Eliot killing without even touching.

The vampires should've checked the claim, that's what the boss said. What claim? Whose claim?

… and how did Eliot find them, anyway?

Eliot holds out a hand, as Alec comes into reach. Parker's still in his grip, as pliant as a kitten.

Yeah, okay. Magic. Alec can work with that.

He takes Eliot's hand.


End file.
